gloomsunfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravemaker
Groves Vindihart, later known only as '''Gravemaker, '''is the extremist vigilante who frequently hunts down and kills those who he deems 'filth' and all people he comes across who have powers. He is an extremely efficient killer, emblematically renowned for the fact that he listens to and is empowered by music whilst killing or doing one of his criminal deeds. He is amongst one of Grievance's main rivals and commonly attempts to kill him for fun since he is his most challenging target. However he has at points worked alongside his enemies for various reasons, and is very unpredictable as he states it "Going with the flow of the music." As well as this, he specifically named himself Gravemaker in order to confuse the populace with the name Grievance (Starting with the letters 'GR') as a 'joke' to the ignorant people who'd think he is the same person and get their crimes mixed up. Biography Early Life Born in 2001, Groves Vindihart, later known as Gravemaker a member of the very influential crime family, the Vindihart’s but would have been adopted by a man called John Braxton and thus for his upbringing he was called Groves Braxton. In this time, he had a great passion for music and strove to become a music producer or keyboardist, having listened become well attuned to playing the piano. When Groves was 14, John Braxton was killed by the Vindihart’s and he was taken back to his original family, in which Groves was horrified about. His real father, Henry Vindihart would be the right hand in control of the family at the time and grant his son masses of money, but Groves was absolutely socially inept and destroyed after the shock of what his real family did to him. This was made worse further because of the fact his new family disliked and disapproved of his music interests in life, wanting him as a criminal like the rest of them. Groves did not require any further normal education and thus he would be forced into a life of crime at an early age. Repeatedly he would stop his siblings and relatives from doing such cruel acts, seeming to be the one with empathy, and was ridiculed for messing up their plans multiple times. His own family, with the minor exception of his father, did not respect him at all. At the age of 16, Groves out of spite of being weak by his family was given the cruel job or burying either dead of living victims of the Vindiharts. Trying so hard to stop doing this every time, it soon became a routine since if he refused he would be held at gunpoint. This is where he earned the nickname ‘Gravemaker’ as he would be the one who buried the dead, his anger issues and mental issues now developing inside himself even further, waiting for the perfect moment in future to strike at his family. When Groves was 18, his brother Rico and his uncle Kaylock would be accompanying him on a job that Gravemaker was forced to go on. It was to torture an enemy families younger member. Rico and Kaylock wanted Groves to do it to prove he was truly a Vindihart and a ‘man’. Groves would go to begin, and catching both his brother and uncle off guard, shooting them both in the head and releasing the captive. Gravemaker called his father, lying and telling him that they were all attacked by an even more powerful crime family, the Silkman Mob, in which the Vindiharts responded to outright war. Before it started Groves would steal all the money from his fathers safe and leave to live in his new house he had secretly bought far away in the city, watching his orchestration unfold. The war between the families wiped out all the Vindihart organisation leaders, and also crippled the Silkman Mob greatly. This had given the city a balance from all of the criminal activity that was going on, thanks to the plan of Groves. Groves now went by the name of Gravemaker entirely, never speaking his own name again and surfacing in the underworld as a hitman-vigilante, either killing the targets he was hired to eliminate because they are 'scum', or killing the one who hired him because they were 'scum'. Gravemaker left his trademark by burying all of his major victims and placing a grave symbol on top. Most commonly he kills these targets to the sound of his favorite songs. In these years of becoming more and more cruel, he grew to hate super powered individuals whilst becoming increasingly ruthless. At some point he would found and open up his very own Nightclub in Malum City that he used for his base of criminal activities, having no one but himself to work for with occasional associates coming over in order to discuss business. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Music Empowerment: '''When listening to any form of music, Gravemaker gains superly enhanced endurance, strength, agility and accuracy depending on the duration or enjoyment he gains from the song. The longer he listens to music the stronger he gets and when it stops his powerful enhancements drift off as time progresses till he does the same process again. He seemingly gains combat skills when listening to music as well. Abilities '''Expert Marksman: '''As well as being learned in hand to hand combat, Gravemaker is very experienced in wielding all kinds of firearms and is very accurate. Weaknesses '''Cocaine Addiction: '''Since having a very abusive and harsh life being forced to be a hitman for his criminal family at a young age, Gravemaker became addicted to cocaine after wanting to feel something better than his life's situation. He is aware of the effect it has on his health, and consistently tries to stop his addiction, but because he is frequently injured he takes cocaine to numb the pain. '''Fear of Sleep: '''Having PTSD and constant flashbacks to his murderous acts when he was younger, and being forced to bury people alive, Gravemaker is scared to sleep at any point due to the nightmares that come, but passes out after extremely tiring days. Because of this and his common deprivation of sleep, he can be very sick, cant think straight and forget things.